


斯德哥尔摩情人（5）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（5）

晚饭很丰盛，但赵磊没敢多吃，只是每样菜都尝了几口就放下了。  
明天是周日，肖凯中特意把自己带到他家，又是立规矩又是安全词的，显然今天晚上是不会轻易放过自己了。  
看见赵磊放下筷子，肖凯中就朝他招了招手：“过来。”  
赵磊走了过来，他又说：“跪下。”  
赵磊跪在他脚边的地上，肖凯中夹了一筷子菜，又说：“张嘴。”  
赵磊乖乖地张开嘴，让肖凯中喂自己吃。  
“你太瘦了，以后必须好好吃东西。”肖凯中放下筷子，摆出一副教训的脸孔，“你现在太瘦了。身上没有肉，绑起来不好看。”  
“是，主人。”  
“真乖。”肖凯中笑着摸了摸他的头发以示嘉奖，然后又拿起筷子，“来，再吃一口。”

好不容易吃完了晚饭，肖凯中领着赵磊进了三楼走廊尽头的一间卧室。  
准确地说，并不是卧室，而是一间专门的调教室。冷酷而简约的工业风装修风格，四周装着铁架，地上铺着灰色的地毯，墙上的钩子上挂着各式皮鞭皮拍，手铐脚镣，还有粗细不一的各类绳子。屋里还摆放着八爪椅，木马，秋千等大型道具。  
赵磊这才意识到，原来今天白天自己在肖凯中办公室里见到的那些只不过是冰山一角。

 

肖凯中在调教室正中央唯一一张正常的椅子上坐下，放松地靠在靠背上，十指交叠，抬了抬下巴：“把衣服脱了。”  
赵磊身上能够被称之为衣服的只有一件浴袍，简直不要太好脱。他轻轻扯开腰带，露出还残留着爱痕的白皙身体，任由浴袍自然地滑落在地上。  
在这个过程中他一直笑着看着肖凯中，表情动作似是在勾引，偏偏眼神却纯情得让人生不出邪念来。  
肖凯中却不为所动，冷冷道：“跪下，自己发泄给我看。”  
赵磊依言跪下，一手放在胸前轻轻揉弄着胸前的敏感的小点。他先是用两根手指夹住它磨蹭，然后用手掌心轻轻揉搓，最后用指尖用力地捏弄。过一会儿又换到另外一边，很快就把两个乳头都玩得硬了起来。另一只手则放在自己的腿间还没有挺立的欲望上，一边轻柔地爱抚一边闭上眼睛回想着那场疯狂的性爱，幻想着肖凯中正抚摸着自己的身体，将自己弄疼又弄湿。  
不一会儿赵磊就感觉到情欲席卷了全身，前面的肉棒迫切地想要射精，后穴却越发地感到空虚，渴望有粗大的东西进入自己占有自己。他努力夹紧了双腿磨蹭着，试图消解体内的欲火，可是越磨蹭却越感到饥渴。  
肖凯中的脸上还是如坚冰般没有感情，但是胯下逐渐膨胀起来的形状已经出卖了他。  
赵磊的眼里含着水光望着肖凯中，虽然他已经咬着嘴唇很努力地压抑着自己，但还是情不自禁地低吟出声：“主人……”  
看着眼前赵磊下流的表演，肖凯中的脸色却越发阴沉了起来。  
随着体内的快感不断积累，预感到高潮快要来临，赵磊放在性器上的手加快了套弄的速度，另一只手则探到后穴开始用手指浅浅抽插着自己，带出阵阵水声。  
然而，就在赵磊即将发泄出来前的一瞬间，一只手忽然从旁边伸开抓住了他的手腕，阻止他继续动作。  
赵磊抬头，惊愕地睁大了眼睛，才发现肖凯中已不知何时站了起来，手里还握着一副手铐。还没等赵磊做出什么反应，肖凯中已经又抓起了他的左手，咔嚓一声把他的两只手腕反锁在背后。  
手铐是特制的，内侧有柔软的绒毛，不会伤到人，但赵磊无心去感受这份体贴，马上就要达到高潮却戛然而止的感觉是最磨人的，他用带着哭腔的声音，扭动着身体来回磨蹭着双腿：“主人……求求你……让我射出来吧。”  
肖凯中不紧不慢地解开皮带扣，走到他面前：“给我脱裤子，我就让你射。”  
赵磊眼神迷离，转了转被锁的手腕：“主人……手……”  
“那就用嘴。”肖凯中无情地打断了赵磊的话。  
赵磊没有别的办法，只好膝行了两步到肖凯中面前，尝试着用嘴去咬住拉链拉下来。但是做起来比说起来要难得多，拉链坠原本就非常小，赵磊试着咬了好几次都没咬住，脸颊还不断地碰到肖凯中已经鼓胀的下体。好容易咬住了拉链坠，却因为不好发力而折腾了半天才成功。  
肉棒弹出的那一瞬间，险些打到了赵磊的脸上。

赵磊之前从来没给人口过，只能努力回忆着gv里见过的画面，尽量张大嘴含住肖凯中粗大的蘑菇头，然后小心翼翼地避开牙齿，笨拙地用舌头在上面打着圈舔舐着。  
他的口腔不足以包住肖凯中的整根肉棒，因此他只能时不时地换一个角度，竭力吞吐着那超出正常尺寸的硕大，以保证自己照顾到全部。  
赵磊的技巧很糟糕，动作也单调而无变化。而且赵磊毕竟不适应给人做口交，很快他的两颊就开始酸痛起来，舌头也变得僵硬麻木。而肖凯中非但没有一点准备射出来的意思，相反，那根原本就粗大坚硬的东西还进一步地膨胀发硬了起来。

肖凯中感受到赵磊的懒怠，似乎有些不满意。于是他捏住赵磊的下巴抬起，半强迫地使赵磊仰起头来，然后轻轻拍着他的脸颊，用低沉的声音说：“张大点。”  
意识到肖凯中要深喉，赵磊的眼里难得地流露出了一丝恐慌。然而肖凯中却没给他任何拒绝的余地，径直将肉棒向更深处探去。  
被异物深入口腔的感觉让赵磊有一点想呕吐，赵磊甚至觉得肖凯中的那玩意已经抵到了喉咙口，快要进入他的食管了。  
“放松，放松。”肖凯中闭上了眼睛，用心感受赵磊温暖湿热的口腔，然后猛地向前一顶，全部射了出来。

被猝不及防地射在嘴里，赵磊差点呛住，弓着腰连声咳嗽着。  
刚刚发泄好的肖凯中捏住赵磊的嘴，冷冷道：“不许吐出来，全部咽下去。你要是敢吐出来，就在地上全舔干净。”  
赵磊瑟缩了一下，随后喉结动了动，把刚刚残留的精液都咽了下去。精液的味道有些腥，再加上刚刚深喉的后遗症，让爱干净的他隐隐有些反胃，不由得打了个寒颤。

肖凯中左手握住赵磊纤细雪白的脚腕，右手则拿过一副皮质的脚镣把他的两只脚腕锁在一起。完成之后肖凯中还是不甚满意，又从墙上拿下来一根分腿棒。  
分腿棒是一根细细的杆子，两边有环扣，肖凯中把赵磊的腿朝两边分开，然后把环扣分别扣在脚镣上，赵磊的腿就没法合拢了，只能屈辱地张开着，任由肖凯中欣赏腿间的私密处。

肖凯中轻轻在赵磊的嘴唇上点了一下，然后手指顺着一路滑了下去经过锁骨，胸口，小腹，腰线，经过的地方都像点起了火。  
被玩弄了很久的赵磊浑身软得无力，身体里燥热无比，后穴也早就湿透了，实在是经不起肖凯中这么温水煮青蛙，只好软着声音哀求着肖凯中进来。  
粗长的巨物一次性挺进，赵磊空虚寂寞了很久的后穴立刻开始收缩蠕动，尤其是最深处柔软的媚肉，颤抖着将肖凯中的肉棒吸得紧紧的，不断溢出黏腻的液体，带出令人羞赧的水声。  
之前在高潮前被强行压抑下去的快感此时被再一次唤起，赵磊一边喘息着一边断断续续地说：“好深啊主人……再快点……”  
看到他如此敏感的反应，肖凯中恶意地又开始加大了抽插的力度，赵磊只觉得自己快要被贯穿了一样，身体的其他部分仿佛已经失去了知觉，只能感受到无穷无尽的欲望和快感。  
在这样疯狂的抽插中，赵磊很快被推上了高潮，然而还没等他从高潮中缓过神来，他就这样保持着双膝跪地的姿势，被背后的肖凯中按在调教室的墙上狠狠地发泄了出来。


End file.
